babyishfandomcom-20200214-history
Apertium
History / Històri / 歷史 Language pairs List of currently stable language pairs, hover over the language codes to see the languages that they represent. apertium-tolk apertium-tolk-wa Apertium dè GYI. See also / Si osou / 參看 * Comparison of machine translation applications/機器翻譯應用軟件的比較 * Moses * OpenLogos * Machine translation / 機器翻譯 * Matxin References / Riförènses / 參考資料 * Corbí-Bellot, M. et al. (2005) "An open-source shallow-transfer machine translation engine for the romance languages of Spain" in Proceedings of the European Association for Machine Translation, 10th Annual Conference, Budapest 2005, pp. 79–86 * Armentano-Oller, C. et al. (2006) "Open-source Portuguese-Spanish machine translation" in Lecture Notes in Computer Science 3960 Processing of the Portuguese Language, Proceedings of the 7th International Workshop on Computational Processing of Written and Spoken Portuguese, PROPOR 2006, p 50-59. Kommands apertium, apertium-deshtml, apertium-desodt, apertium-despptx, apertium-desrtf, apertium-destxt, apertium-deswxml, apertium-desxlsx, apertium-filter-ambiguity, apertium-gen-deformat, apertium-gen-lextorbil, apertium-gen-lextormono, apertium-gen-modes, apertium-gen-reformat, apertium-gen-stopwords-lextor, apertium-gen-wlist-lextor, apertium-gen-wlist-lextor-translation, apertium-interchunk, apertium-lextor, apertium-multiple-translations, apertium-postchunk, apertium-preprocess-corpus-lextor, apertium-preprocess-transfer, apertium-pretransfer, apertium-rehtml, apertium-reodt, apertium-repptx, apertium-rertf, apertium-retxt, apertium-rewxml, apertium-rexlsx, apertium-tagger, apertium-tagger-apply-new-rules, apertium-transfer, apertium-unformat, apertium-validate-acx, apertium-validate-dictionary, apertium-validate-interchunk, apertium-validate-modes, apertium-validate-postchunk, apertium-validate-tagger, apertium-validate-transfer Päkeijs Priinstoleiçion $ wget http://apertium.projectjj.com/apt/install-nightly.sh -O - | sudo bash --2015-02-24 01:32:15-- http://apertium.projectjj.com/apt/install-nightly.sh Resolving apertium.projectjj.com (apertium.projectjj.com)... 192.99.34.59 Connecting to apertium.projectjj.com (apertium.projectjj.com)|192.99.34.59|:80... connected. HTTP request sent, awaiting response... 200 OK Length: 1031 (1.0K) text/plain Saving to: 'STDOUT' 100% > 1,031 --.-K/s in 0s 2015-02-24 01:32:16 (112 MB/s) - written to stdout 1031/1031 Determining Debian/Ubuntu codename... Found evidence of utopic... Settling for utopic Installing Apertium GnuPG key to /etc/apt/trusted.gpg.d/apertium.gpg Creating /etc/apt/sources.list.d/apertium-nightly.list Running apt-get update... : All done - enjoy the packages! If you just want all core tools, do: sudo apt-get install apertium-all-dev apertium-all-dev Reading package lists... Done Building dependency tree Reading state information... Done The following extra packages will be installed: * apertium * apertium-dev * apertium-lex-tools * libapertium3-3.3-0 * cg3 ** libcg3-0 * hfst ** libhfst40 ** libhfst40-dev * liblttoolbox3-3.3-0 * libxml2-dev * lttoolbox * lttoolbox-dev The following NEW packages will be installed: # apertium # apertium-all-dev # apertium-dev # apertium-lex-tools # cg3 # hfst # libapertium3-3.3-0 # libcg3-0 # libhfst40 # libhfst40-dev # liblttoolbox3-3.3-0 # libxml2-dev # lttoolbox # lttoolbox-dev 0 upgraded, 14 newly installed, 0 to remove and 12 not upgraded. Need to get 6351 kB of archives. After this operation, 40.1 MB of additional disk space will be used. Do you want to continue? Y/n Dawnloudiŋ #Get: http://apertium.projectjj.com/apt/nightly/ utopic/main liblttoolbox3-3.3-0 amd64 3.3.0~r59087-0ubuntu1~utopic1 kB #Get: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ utopic/main libxml2-dev amd64 2.9.1+dfsg1-4ubuntu1 kB #Get: http://apertium.projectjj.com/apt/nightly/ utopic/main libapertium3-3.3-0 amd64 3.3.0~r59088-0ubuntu1~utopic1 kB #Get: http://apertium.projectjj.com/apt/nightly/ utopic/main lttoolbox amd64 3.3.0~r59087-0ubuntu1~utopic1 kB #Get: http://apertium.projectjj.com/apt/nightly/ utopic/main apertium amd64 3.3.0~r59088-0ubuntu1~utopic1 kB #Get: http://apertium.projectjj.com/apt/nightly/ utopic/main lttoolbox-dev amd64 3.3.0~r59087-0ubuntu1~utopic1 kB #Get: http://apertium.projectjj.com/apt/nightly/ utopic/main apertium-dev amd64 3.3.0~r59088-0ubuntu1~utopic1 kB #Get: http://apertium.projectjj.com/apt/nightly/ utopic/main apertium-lex-tools amd64 0.1.0~r57560-0ubuntu11~utopic1 kB #Get: http://apertium.projectjj.com/apt/nightly/ utopic/main apertium-all-dev all 3.3.0~r59088-0ubuntu1~utopic1 B #Get: http://apertium.projectjj.com/apt/nightly/ utopic/main libcg3-0 amd64 0.9.9~r10550-0ubuntu1~utopic1 kB #Get: http://apertium.projectjj.com/apt/nightly/ utopic/main cg3 amd64 0.9.9~r10550-0ubuntu1~utopic1 kB #Get: http://apertium.projectjj.com/apt/nightly/ utopic/main libhfst40 amd64 3.8.2~r4204-0ubuntu1~utopic1 kB #Get: http://apertium.projectjj.com/apt/nightly/ utopic/main hfst amd64 3.8.2~r4204-0ubuntu1~utopic1 kB #Get: http://apertium.projectjj.com/apt/nightly/ utopic/main libhfst40-dev amd64 3.8.2~r4204-0ubuntu1~utopic1 kB Instoliŋ Selecting previously unselected package liblttoolbox3-3.3-0:amd64. (Reading database ... 633212 files and directories currently installed.) Preparing to unpack .../liblttoolbox3-3.3-0_3.3.0~r59087-0ubuntu1~utopic1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking liblttoolbox3-3.3-0:amd64 (3.3.0~r59087-0ubuntu1~utopic1) ... Selecting previously unselected package libapertium3-3.3-0:amd64. Preparing to unpack .../libapertium3-3.3-0_3.3.0~r59088-0ubuntu1~utopic1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libapertium3-3.3-0:amd64 (3.3.0~r59088-0ubuntu1~utopic1) ... Selecting previously unselected package libcg3-0:amd64. Preparing to unpack .../libcg3-0_0.9.9~r10550-0ubuntu1~utopic1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libcg3-0:amd64 (0.9.9~r10550-0ubuntu1~utopic1) ... Selecting previously unselected package lttoolbox. Preparing to unpack .../lttoolbox_3.3.0~r59087-0ubuntu1~utopic1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking lttoolbox (3.3.0~r59087-0ubuntu1~utopic1) ... Selecting previously unselected package apertium. Preparing to unpack .../apertium_3.3.0~r59088-0ubuntu1~utopic1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking apertium (3.3.0~r59088-0ubuntu1~utopic1) ... Selecting previously unselected package libxml2-dev:amd64. Preparing to unpack .../libxml2-dev_2.9.1+dfsg1-4ubuntu1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libxml2-dev:amd64 (2.9.1+dfsg1-4ubuntu1) ... Selecting previously unselected package lttoolbox-dev. Preparing to unpack .../lttoolbox-dev_3.3.0~r59087-0ubuntu1~utopic1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking lttoolbox-dev (3.3.0~r59087-0ubuntu1~utopic1) ... Selecting previously unselected package apertium-dev. Preparing to unpack .../apertium-dev_3.3.0~r59088-0ubuntu1~utopic1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking apertium-dev (3.3.0~r59088-0ubuntu1~utopic1) ... Selecting previously unselected package apertium-lex-tools. Preparing to unpack .../apertium-lex-tools_0.1.0~r57560-0ubuntu11~utopic1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking apertium-lex-tools (0.1.0~r57560-0ubuntu11~utopic1) ... Selecting previously unselected package cg3. Preparing to unpack .../cg3_0.9.9~r10550-0ubuntu1~utopic1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking cg3 (0.9.9~r10550-0ubuntu1~utopic1) ... Selecting previously unselected package libhfst40. Preparing to unpack .../libhfst40_3.8.2~r4204-0ubuntu1~utopic1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libhfst40 (3.8.2~r4204-0ubuntu1~utopic1) ... Selecting previously unselected package hfst. Preparing to unpack .../hfst_3.8.2~r4204-0ubuntu1~utopic1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking hfst (3.8.2~r4204-0ubuntu1~utopic1) ... Selecting previously unselected package libhfst40-dev. Preparing to unpack .../libhfst40-dev_3.8.2~r4204-0ubuntu1~utopic1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libhfst40-dev (3.8.2~r4204-0ubuntu1~utopic1) ... Selecting previously unselected package apertium-all-dev. Preparing to unpack .../apertium-all-dev_3.3.0~r59088-0ubuntu1~utopic1_all.deb ... Unpacking apertium-all-dev (3.3.0~r59088-0ubuntu1~utopic1) ... Processing triggers for man-db (2.7.0.2-2) ... Seting Setting up liblttoolbox3-3.3-0:amd64 (3.3.0~r59087-0ubuntu1~utopic1) ... Setting up libapertium3-3.3-0:amd64 (3.3.0~r59088-0ubuntu1~utopic1) ... Setting up libcg3-0:amd64 (0.9.9~r10550-0ubuntu1~utopic1) ... Setting up lttoolbox (3.3.0~r59087-0ubuntu1~utopic1) ... Setting up apertium (3.3.0~r59088-0ubuntu1~utopic1) ... Setting up libxml2-dev:amd64 (2.9.1+dfsg1-4ubuntu1) ... Setting up lttoolbox-dev (3.3.0~r59087-0ubuntu1~utopic1) ... Setting up apertium-dev (3.3.0~r59088-0ubuntu1~utopic1) ... Setting up apertium-lex-tools (0.1.0~r57560-0ubuntu11~utopic1) ... Setting up cg3 (0.9.9~r10550-0ubuntu1~utopic1) ... Setting up libhfst40 (3.8.2~r4204-0ubuntu1~utopic1) ... Setting up hfst (3.8.2~r4204-0ubuntu1~utopic1) ... Setting up libhfst40-dev (3.8.2~r4204-0ubuntu1~utopic1) ... Setting up apertium-all-dev (3.3.0~r59088-0ubuntu1~utopic1) ... Processing triggers for libc-bin (2.19-10ubuntu2.2) ... Transleiçions * /bb.po External links / Ikstörnol liŋks / 外部連結 * Apertium hom * Apertium Wiki * OpenTrad * Sourceforge : Apertium * Apertium web demos * Apertium Wiki Category:机器翻译 Category:Machine translation Category:Free software programmed in C++ Category:Machine translation Category:Free software programmed in C++ Category:机器翻译 Category:Machine translation Category:Free software programmed in C++ Category:Machine translation Category:Free software programmed in C++